Face Down
by vampirediariesff
Summary: Stefan begins beating/raping Elena because of his bloodlust,over time turned into his undead crave for Katherine. Elena can't stop it, because she's only human. And Damon won't see it,not until it may be too late.
1. Preface

_Well, you know when inspiration takes control of your mind and just won't leave you alone?_

_It happened to me after watching this video on Youtube (.com/watch?v=Z6CUGtmjnJk ) , and the plot of the story just popped out giving me no truce._

_**So I have to thank the girl, Paris, who started it all! A shout out to you!**_

.

_**A/N. : #1 Esther's reappearance hasn't happened. Klaus and his family left with the promise of using Elena as a bloodbag to create more hybrids. **_

_**#2 Jenna hasn't been killed in this story. (The sacrifice was made by pouring a stranger-vampire's blood.)**_

_._

_**Preface **_

.

"_Meet me at mine, tonight. Love you – Stefan_" and with that text, Elena let a genuine smile appear on her rosy lips.

"Who was it?" a perplex Caroline demanded, tilting her blonde head of hair to the side, interrupting her quiet sipping of her coffee at the Grill's table.

"Stefan" Elena admitted, fighting the urge to blush with the visions taking place before her wondering eyes.

It had actually been a couple of days since they hadn't seen each other, for evident reasons. Elena needed to spend some quality time with her brother and her aunt, who had just discovered everything about the supernatural. Sure as hell Jenna needed mental support.

But she _missed _Stefan.

In _all _ways.

.

"Uh" Caroline teased, a sadistic grin tracing a cocky line on her lips. "I guess even the most _pacific_ vampire has needs."

"Shut up, Care" Elena giggled, trying in vain to make all of her fantasies blur away in the process.

"Whatever" the blonde told back standing up, after having sensed her best friend's uncomfortableness "I'm paying today. You can go have fun" .

Excited smiles couldn't be hidden from both parts.

.

.

Elena rushed home, taking a few minutes for herself in order to fix her hair and apply some extra touches to her make-up, while the back of her mind didn't spend too long in guessing all that preparation would soon be worth to nothing.

A smug smile appeared on her lips.

All the way driving to the Boarding House, her body was overwhelmed with anticipation.

.

Once gotten to the mansion, the girl walked quietly to the front door, for him to sense her presence and appear on the threshold, like they were used to. When the entrance sprung open, Elena stood in awe at the sight of his boyfriend in his casual look and expressive green depths fixed into her dark hazelnut puddles.

What she saw in Stefan's eyes was the heightened mirror image of the lust in hers.

"Hey" she whispered a greeting.

"Hey there" his voice craved huskily with desire.

Of course she_ didn't_ miss that.

_Of course_ her body was ready to react with a rush of heat running abruptly through her veins. She could feel it flowing, increasing uncomfortably second after second.

.

Elena took a deep preliminary breath before dashing herself into an eager and long lasting French kiss.

Their tongues instantly met. Their lips crashed one against the other, sensing the softness pleasure both of the two lovers had been denied from for too long.

She found herself moaning when the tips of his fingers gently brushed her lower back, to then get a tight squeeze.

Stefan let her gasp for air by nibbling the exposed flesh of her neck. His jaw traced an imaginary path by going back and forth, as his tongue accompanied the action.

The delicate region quickly assumed a reddish color, reflection of a welcomed itch.

"Stefan.." she murmured helplessly between the sighs . "Let's get inside".

.

At the request, he took advantage of his enhanced speed to blur into the mansion, closing carelessly with his foot the huge door behind.

In a matter of seconds, Elena's shirt was thrown somewhere on the wooden floor.

Stefan backed off for a short while, enjoying the view. The sight before his eyes only got the air thicker with lust.

Her lips were swollen, her depths in the darkest brown, the one she achieved only when the two shared _that_ kind of moment . And the most amazing thing to him was the accelerating and inviting beat of her heart.

.

Elena extended her arms to get to the buttons of his shirt to undo them, while his hands lowered the zip of her skinny jeans.

She neared him, nibbling –just as he'd done before – the bare skin of his muscled chest.

He shivered at the tact of her tongue, but his flesh could not react the way hers had .

An unsatisfied Stefan lifted Elena from the ground, as she placed her arms around his neck, adjusting, for him to slip her jeans down her slim legs.

Right in that position, she curled them around his waist as he pushed her against the wall with a deaf sound.

"Wait" she whispered, alert. "Where's Damon?"

"Out" he said urgent between the kisses on her still covered breasts. "You can _scream_ how much you want"

Elena flinched, realizing Stefan had never been so open in saying those kind of things.

.

But the thought went away when his hands worked for the shortest while on the lacy material of her bra to throw it off.

It went on the floor, revealing the already hardened nipples.

He took one between his teeth and played his tongue around it, making her shiver and flinch in pain at the same time.

"Stefan" she begged. "Please".

With that, he went to work on the other.

.

When he was done, she found the strength to pull his boxers down.

His member was already hard, although she didn't wait to wrap her fingers around it to tease it a little more.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, enjoying every single touch.

She wasn't used to that, pleasing man. Stefan usually did the whole thing to her, and she didn't often bother to touch him in those ways.

Elena didn't know why, but she felt uncomfortable with it. She'd always been afraid with so many years of experience Stefan had, she just wouldn't seem good enough at his eyes.

But right now, in the verge of passion, she hadn't actually thought of the consequences.

Elena wanted him.

.

When the girl found him getting closer to the much craved release, she let her hand free the member to bring it elsewhere.

"You like teasin', don't ya" he stated, pulling suddenly three fingers inside of her.

She slammed her head hard on the wall behind her, gasping. Elena hurt but she didn't care.

Stefan began brushing her walls from the inside firmly and abruptly, getting her wetter than he'd ever managed before.

Gosh, if she loved _rough sex._

_._

Elena moaned his name, humoring his moves with her hips.

"God" she pleaded, squinting her eyes to keep herself from crying out in pleasure.

He smiled cocky and lustful watching her near her orgasm.

Stefan adjusted his fingers in order to place them on a different angle, brushing the tips on her most sensitive spot.

Right in that moment, she bit her lip hard trying to hold it back.

"Scream for me, dirty little human" he teased her with the power of his words.

When Elena heard Stefan pronouncing those words, her word was rocked until she fell down the edge, shouting his name and hitting her back hard on the wall.

.

Once she came down her climax, she wasn't even given time to breathe that she saw him flinging down all the objects placed on the low drawer next to them.

She eyed him puzzled, with a labored breath. Her legs felt weak, and she found herself stumble. But Stefan caught her in time, grabbing the girl by her hips, and pushed her on the old piece of furniture.

Elena had a confused yet smug look. He'd never been so urgent.

But she let him guide the whole session.

Elena dug her nails into his back, screaming louder than before, when he rushed into her.

"Stefan!"

He moved without even waiting for her to adjust: he was too eager .

The vampire began pushing hard and quickly in and out of her, the sounds of their flesh meeting filled the room, but was quickly overwhelmed by her loud moans.

"Oh my God. I'm coming" she adverted him soon after, as if the walls restricting around his cock weren't obvious enough.

She stared at the ceiling, to focus, remembering herself the Salvatores had neighbors.

"I know." He tried to answer between husky moans and sighs. "I want you to come for me, now" he ordered again , as if he were talking to some kind of tamed animal, not able to hold back his orgasm anymore.

Stefan thrust out of her all of a sudden.

She widened her eyes wet with tears of pleasure, as the effects of the act pulsed through her like an electric rush.

"What the hell?" she asked. It had become painful to be stopped just so near. "Please" Elena begged, then.

.

Stefan took one second to stare at her face.

With vampire speed got abruptly and hardly back into her as her loud scream was heard maybe two blocks away.

He kept on pushing harder, as he had never done, not afraid he might have killed her.

She was enjoying that, though after she came down it started to burn all over her inside walls.

.

"Stop" she sobbed, exhausted . "You're hurting me"

The flames became hotter. It was like swallowing acid from another kind of entry.

He simply eyed her, cold blooded, continuing on thrusting.

"Stefan.." she placed her hands on the back of his neck when he hid his head in between her breasts. "Please".


	2. Chapter 1

_**I'm super glad that sooo many of you guys are following/preferring this story! It makes my day seeing how many you are!**_

_**I'd love to get more reviews/feedbacks, after this chapter, just to know that what I'm doing is enjoyable for you, or if you have any suggestion/constructive critic don't hesitate to press that wooonderful "review" button, okayy? **_

_**A.N:/ Jenna hasn't been killed in this story. Pretend all the third season hasn't even happened. And the sacrifice was made by pouring a stranger-vampire's blood(so not our dear Jenna's)**_

_**I just loved her character, and since there's gonna be a lot of drama in Elena's life, I thought the poor little doppelganger didn't need one more loss to bear!**_

_**.**_

_**THE SHOW'S FINALLY ON!**_

_**Ohhhh I just need to write it once! *Troll face***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries… _

_._

_._

_"What the hell?" she asked. "Please" Elena begged._

_Stefan took one second to stare in her face, then with vampire speed got abruptly and hardly back into her as her loud scream was heard maybe two blocks away._

_He kept on pushing harder, as he had never done, not afraid he might have killed her._

_She was enjoying that, though after she came down it became painful._

_"Stop" she sobbed, exhausted . "You're hurting me"_

_He simply eyed her continuing on thrusting._

_"Stefan.." she placed her hands on the back of his neck when he hid his head in between her breasts. "Please"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Blood, Tears and Gold**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

He sped into her tiny body until he had enough of pushing and let himself enjoy the moment his climax brought for the second time in a bunch of minutes.

Then his face changed, turning into the one of a monster's.

She wasn't frightened.

Elena was so used to seeing Stefan in that way, whenever he got too excited over something and the powerful need of pouring out his emotions got over his self control.

Little did she know that this time it was going to be different.

.

.

.

His fangs didn't vanish like he used to make them do, no apology was made from his part for not keeping his darkest side well tamed. Instead Stefan's teeth neared the exposed and sheer flesh of her neck, lingering and hesitating in the place, brushing his sharpness back and forth.

"What are you doing?" her question was spat since her heaving still hadn't returned normal.

No answer was given, and she stopped to check on his green depths – which now had become in the darkest of all blacks – puzzled.

.

.

.

He didn't even try to reassure her, by reacting in any way but as the old Stefan would have done.

Instead, the killer's razors in a matter of seconds human eyes couldn't even realize, went piercing painfully the sensible skin, sucking with voracity her essence in.

"Stefan!" Elena took the grip of his shoulders with shock, pushing them back as much as the strength that was leaving her body allowed.

She felt the unwelcomed dizziness arrive, as a weird and unknown sense of laziness overwhelmed her.

Her sight began to drift away. But she was stronger.

She couldn't give in.

As Elena struggled for her own existence, all of her certainties were shattered.

Was he really going to stop?

.

.

.

.

When the candle of the last hope was about to be blown out, Stefan faced the endlessly high wall of reality that made impossible for him to come to forgiveness.

As darkness almost surrounded her, he bluntly had his sight back.

What had he just done?

.

.

.

He backed off instantaneously, raising his hands and trying to formulate something coherent .

"Elena.." what? What could he say?

She had her dark brown eyes wide and terrified, as he had never seen before. Her thick lashes were wet with tears.

He knew she was a strong girl, the strongest he'd ever met.

But he knew she'd put all of her faith in him, trusting him never to do anything that would harm her in any way. She had reminded that to him so many times…

He had just shattered her world.

.

.

.

.

Elena shook her head, trying to push back the salty drops. Her breath was so uneven that she wasn't sure she'd have even been able to speak or move from where she was standing.

But her own self- conservation instincts gifted her legs with the strength to back off and near the front door, her only escape hatch .

She moved without turning her back to her traitor, keeping her teeth clenched and her jaw tense.

"No" she blabbed then,in unbelief. "Stay.. stay away"

Then her lungs were given enough air to give her shaky voice some quite audible tone.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

.

.

.

With that she ran as fast as she could home.

This was the worst day of her life since her parents had died.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello brother" Damon's cocky voice echoed in the empty hall.

Stefan shook his head, removing all the last traces of Elena's blood from his lips.

Luckily, he figured, he didn't have any left on.

He turned to his older brother in a blur, his eyes still wide from what had happened… How long had he been standing like that?

An hour, by now?

.

.

.

Damon raised one eyebrow, and stared puzzled at the mess on the drawer next to the door and the floor.

"What..?" he questioned, not in the mood to use his contorted sarcasm.

He could sense something was off. It was trailed off in the air, it filled it with unspoken and hidden acts.

"None of your business, brother" Stefan muttered in a husky voice fleeing to disappear upstairs.

"Whatever" Damon responded, unsure if it was really the case to worry.

At the end of his last sip of Whiskey he decided he wouldn't have put himself in the middle of anything that didn't concern the Originals.

No need to complicate his life even more than required.

.

.

.

She laid on her bed, with her diary rested on her chest and her arms tightly placed around it, while she cradled herself to sleep between sobs and tears.

_How could he?_

After all of his promises, after every time he'd told her he'd never make her do anything against her whishes, how could have Stefan bit her not willing to stop?

.

.

.

Unconsciously, she placed the palm of her hand on the wound that still had flames burning like hell.

She had succeeded to hide it from both Jenna and Jeremy since they weren't home.

It would have never be forgotten by her memory, though.

Even if no evident scar would have been left, her heart was deeply scarred.

This was just one more thing to add to the pile of her misery life.

.

.

.

She opted for going to her bathroom to wash the left blood away, taking a hot soothing shower.

As much as _soothe_ could be.

.

.

.

Lost in thoughts, her mind did anything but go round in circles, dwelling on the possible reasons why he had done what he had done, and how silly of her it had been not to realize something was off with Stefan even before the bite would've happened.

Elena rewound the scene of their last encounter maybe four times in her head, each time blaming herself for being so blind.

Perhaps, after all… Did she _really_ know him?

With that last train of worries her mind could take no more, and a need of a release lead Elena into a hard weeping session.

What _certainties _had she left?

.

.

.

When she widened her eyes she found herself once again on the solid material of the wooden drawer beneath her.

Elena realized she was completely naked when a sudden sense of cold reached her exposed body, making all the hair at the base of her neck rise.

.

.

She then eyed her arm, which was lifted in the air, as to remove from her sight the fastidious light that came out in the middle of nowhere before her.

Narrowing her brown depths she figured out what the liquid that drew a thick line on the elbow was.

.

_Blood._

_._

She began to struggle, trying to stand up.

But she couldn't, because a pair of hands was firmly holding her hips down, pressing on her bones.

She heard a crack as if something inside her was about to break, and when she raised her chin to check who it was, Stefan's face emerged from in between her legs.

And once again, those sharp razors where exposed.

They were shimmering with blood like the one of a killer's.

He threw his head back, and just when she thought he would magically disappear, Stefan abruptly, with both vampire speed and strength pushed his teeth in her nether region.

.

.

.

She deeply heaved, repressing a scream of fear that was about to release her when she woke up.

Elena eyed the clock next to her.

_2 a.m._

With a long sigh, she told herself it was just a nightmare.

She pulled one hand through her hair, realizing the window was spread open.

And she froze.

Not for cold. For _terror_.

.

.

.

"Elena" a well known voice called from the darkness in the corner behind the door.

She pushed herself against the headboard pulling the blankets away with her feet, and trying to stop her heart from racing so hard.

"Go away, Stefan" she commanded when he let his figure show.

" I came to_ apologize_" he pleaded, raising his hands.

She_ loved_ him.

So much.

That was why it hurt.

.

.

Stefan had been there to glue up the pieces of her broken heart after her parent's death.

He was the reason why she hadn't followed them all along.

But could she _forgive _him?

.

.

Elena locked her gaze into his, watching as something different shone so evidently to be seen even in the dim light.

Something in him was changed.

And something in those green depths was so not convincing.

Not to her conscious mind, even though her heart was screaming at her to let it go, to forgive him.

Because it was a part of his being, the blood lust.

.

.

.

"You almost killed me, Stefan" Elena stressed with teary eyes.

He raised his face in a swift movement.

"I wouldn't have killed you" he stated firmly.

"You're so sure of that. As you were so sure of being able to control yourself, to never bite me" she echoed loudly her fears by pronouncing his own words, as she watched his expression flinch at the truth spitting out of her mouth.

They stayed silent for a minute.

.

.

.

"Say something, Stefan" her voice trembled, as she looked away, in the darkness behind the clouded moon, trying to stay detached.

"Or leave" she ended.

Stefan blurred next to her, cupping her face in his hands. " I'm a _vampire,_ Elena. You don't want to hide the person you are as much as I don't wanna _hide_ my _nature_" he expressed himself by blurting the sentence out urgently.

"Are you giving up?" Elena asked in unbelief.

"I'm being who I really am." He shook his head bitterly. "If you won't accept me for what I'm made of, then you don't really love me as you _claim_ to do"

She took a bunch of seconds to absorb his words.

"How dare you?" she then blurt out, not able to repress all of her rage. "How dare you to doubt my feelings? After all we've been through, after all the things I fought against to stay with you, Stefan!"

She removed his hands sharply, standing up and nearing her window seat.

.

.

.

"It's over. _Everything."_ She held back a sob, but the tears that flowed freely down her eyes were unstoppable . If he was doubting her love for him, if he had said she'd loved him because she actually didn't know the real Stefan.. He was hell wrong.

Wasn't he?

But wasn't it exactly the same doubt she'd had while showering some hours ago? Could she be such an hypocrite ?

Elena had known it all along, for some time by now.

And the revelation made her fall down on her knees, realizing shortly after she was alone.

.

.

She was _hurt_ and alone.

.

.

God only knew this was just the_ beginning_ .

.

_**A./ N. : Here again to bother you, but make sure to check out the trailer of the story that inspire all this… **_

_**THANKS to Paris, once more!**_

_**.com/watch?v=Z6CUGtmjnJk&lc=NF_&feature=inbox **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Story Trailer : **__**.com/watch?v=Z6CUGtmjnJk**_

_**Summary**__** : One night, Stefan texts Elena to meet her.**_

_**Alone in the Boarding House, they get into their usual routine. But the unusual happens, letting her sense something is off. Stefan is way too harsh, his hands are way too strong on her delicate flesh. **_

_**And his attempt to bite her without her permission, scares her.**_

_**Stefan will visit the girl in the middle of the night, trying to apologize.**_

_**Again, the unexpected takes place and the two begin fighting over the certainties of their twisted love.**_

_**Stefan will accuse her for being a young human who hasn't known such a feeling, and what she was sure to know begins to slowly drift away.**_

_**{**__**SHOUT OUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**__**}**_

_**.**_

_**Holding and Letting go**_

.

.

.

Three days had passed and there had been no evident sign of Stefan's appearance .

The memory of the night where they'd argued seemed so distant that she'd even gotten to the point of assuming the sharp reminiscence was something her own masochistic mind had made up.

But deep down, Elena knew the truth was crystal clear.

It just hurt to open her eyes for the billionth time, to face what was going to tear her life apart even more.

.

She and Stefan were through.

.

The fact of getting used to be under a vampire's protection 24/7 was now weidly lacking, in the moment where she would have really needed it.

The Mystic Falls News had been announcing again the same old excuse of "_animal _attack" for a lead of killings over the past two days.

It was enough to send shivers throughout Elena's body, thinking that the thing that was terrifying the town shouldn't have been considered as a beast.

But something darker , dreadful.

A vampire.

.

On her way back home from school, the crossroad leading to the boarding house seemed to be enlightened, indicating the way to be followed.

Elena had still some clothes left in Stefan's room, and sooner or later that stuff needed to be taken back.

So, opting for not postponing anymore, she sped the engine of her car towards the mansion, readying herself to face the psychotic blue eyed Salvatore.

.

Once gotten there she had half a second before the figure of the sarcastic, eldest brother appeared.

"Hi" she greeted, serious.

"'Hey there" he said back, cheerful.

She eyed him. "What's with the mood?"

He smirked darkly. "When the cat's away, the mice will play"

Elena raised one eyebrow. "Is Stefan out?"

Damon nodded, humming an approval answer. "Outta town. Said he had an errand to run." He explained, narrowing his eyebrows in suspect. " Why're you here, exactly?" his tone changed into mock.

Elena shook her head slightly to focus, essaying to ignore the fact that Stefan hadn't let her know about the mysterious trip.

Why would he leave without letting her know? That meant he'd have come back soon, right?

"I need.. I need to take something from upstairs."

Damon let her in. "Suit yourself" he welcomed.

.

She nodded, silently swallowing the enhancing feeling of nausea that the thought of the approaching matter gave her.

She didn't want to face the predictable, yet it needed to be done.

Could she be tired after all of this unending mess? She was _only_ human, after all.

The answer Stefan'd given her 36 hours before echoed piercing her lungs.

.

The steps of the stairway seemed to be heavier and heavier to climb, as her breath sped up its pace in order to satisfy the request of her now fast-beating heart.

Both from the effort and her emotions.

Elena moved her legs unconsciously towards the door she'd been once so glad to spread open.

The fingers that went to hold the doorknob where shaking and cold, and the will she'd been so full of went lacking, knowing that might have been the last time she'd have seen his bedroom.

.

When she crossed the threshold memories began to haunt her like a man seeking for water in an Egyptian desert.

And she hated it.

With every cloth she took out from the drawer, something new was recalled.

His_ promises_.

His kisses.

She was now holding her red camisole.

The one of the day they first met.

His _regrets_. His doubts.

His qualms of spending his time with her. Because Stefan thought Elena didn't fully know him.

Because he thought she wasn't worth love.

After all, _she was only human…_

Then he hadn't really loved her.

If you love someone, you know him better than your own self. You trust him. Don't you?

Couldn't he see the real her?

What more did she have to give up?

.

_Grief_ swiftly turned to _rage_.

Elena began to furiously pile up her clothes, whimpering at each word of his echoing inside of her, replaying sharply. And worst of all, she wasn't able to stop them.

.

.

Damon picked his ears up in the middle of his day drinking activity.

Something was off.

The breaths Elena was taking upstairs were too quick, out of the average.

The deaf thumps of stuff being thrown around, suspicious.

.

In a matter of instants he'd fled upstairs, stopping dead on his tracks.

.

Elena was giving her back to him, which moved unsteadily with small pauses and what he recognized to be sobs. _Really?_

He narrowed his brows.

She kept on taking out her stuff from Stefan's drawer and flung it carelessly everywhere.

The more she extracted , the more her breath became labored .

.

"Elena" he called carefully in a firm tone.

Damon was able to place the last piece in the big puzzle called "_beginning_ of the big mess."

Of course Stefan would outrun his problems by fleeing out of Mystic Falls.

Of course his problems were casually named _Elena Gilbert_.

.

"Hey" he murmured, announcing his presence and blurring behind her, shortly after.

She stopped for what seemed an eternal second, taken aback by his unexpected touch.

He stared, unsure on the next step he had to take.

His instincts, maybe what was still human deep down his soul, was channeled in the softest touch he let on her shoulders.

.

"Get out,Damon" Elena bit sharply, something he thought was unusual.

That was why he applied a tiny bit of pressure on her flesh, enough for his shades of blue to meet and melt with the darkness of hers.

He saw the way her eyes were burning with an obscure fire, so intense to pull his grey walls down.

So intense to make him _feel._

He couldn't stand the sight of her suffering.

"Will you calm down?" he asked rhetorical,in a tone that came out better than he'd thought. But anyway, that was something she carelessly ignored.

"No. Just get the hell out of here!" Elena blurt out in a cold voice, freeing herself from his hands and begging to pile up the clothes she had thrown everywhere.

The scent she let in the air was driving him crazy.

And it took all the power he'd stored up over the past centuries to hold himself back from forcefully kissing her.

.

Damon stopped Elena with a concrete grip on her wrists, locking their gazes steadily. "No." he told back, bound and determined.

.

Elena thought it took one more word coming out from her mouth, to lead her to the breakpoint.

Frustrated, she fought hard with the urge of her inner self that wasn't willing to leave those piercing blue eyes.

Why did Damon have to complicate it all even more?

.

She bit her lower lip, trying to escape his irony hold.

"Just let me go" she begged , hopelessly struggling with the strength that could never be compared to a human's.

When Elena was stubborn, Damon could be even more.

He wasn't willing to let her go before knowing what was upsetting her like that.

He knew she was a strong girl, and never let anything that could worry the ones around her show. Not if it was really unbearable and necessary.

.

But her plea made him understand his behavior was making her feel worst.

He could tell.

He could tell because _he loved_ her. Because he'd learnt to read her, never leaving anything to the case . Damon opted for setting her free, nodding with no actual reason.

.

Elena let what was now the mess she'd gathered on the floor.

She fled out of the mansion leaving a dumbstruck and in-a-lack-of-answers Damon .

.

Not even caring about Jeremy or Jenna going after her, she literally ran in her room, slamming the door locked.

"Elena!" Jeremy knocked hard on the wood. "Open the door!"

"I'm sorry Jeremy. " she said right from the other side, running nervously her fingers through her hair. "Please, let me be"

His brother narrowed his brows. "What happened?" his voice grew with concern, increasing the guilt that filled Elena's conscious.

Placing her hand on the doorknob, she unlocked the door to slightly open it ajar.

"Yes." She clenched her fists, biting her lower lip.

"Wanna.. Wanna talk?" he seemed taken aback from his sister's behavior.

And Elena was eloquent enough to let him know she had to be alone.

It was all she was asking for.

.

.

_Some hours later_

She was mad.

Far away from the path of sympathy for Damon's feeling, for the way she'd acted earlier around him.

Elena reached for her diary well hidden behind the big painting above her bed, in a desperate need of pouring her emotions out.

She wouldn't cry.

Stopping to take in the whole event, she realized it was being a good way for the leftovers of her rage to drift away, leaving in the sharp and sadistic light of the day what had really gone on in her unusual life over the past few hours.

Something was haunting Stefan.

He wouldn't act like that with no originating and concrete reason.

His reactions had been too sudden, too unexpected .

Grabbing a pen she began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_This was not what I planned. I'd accepted the conditions of being sided by a vampire boyfriend, dealing with his undying nature every day. Most of all with the certainty of his love still being there at the end of the day. _

_Supporting me. Helping me out after my parent's death._

_I was wrong. And all that I had has been abruptly taken away from my hands._

_But I know he's suffering. I'm sure deep down he is. _

_If not for me, for something I'm willing to find out._

_I won't lose Stefan. _

_I've seen the real core of him, and if his doubts about my love actually exist, well.. I can prove him wrong._

_He has 24 hours to show back up in town. _

_Otherwise I'm going to take action . I'll find him._

_He hasn't let me fall during my darkest period. It's now time for me to be the old, selfless Elena I once knew._

_I won't leave him alone._

The girl sensed something was off, and following the orders of her human instincts let her pen drop to peer at the room.

She glued her fingers together, clenching her jaw, ready to face whoever supernatural was waiting for her in the dark.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**IMPORTANT SHOUTOUT TO :**_

_**anneryn7 , kaybaby1127 , ailuj14 (your desire has been listened! Here you go, some Damon moments!) , beverlie4055 , Blair, Ninarules, Impulse53669, Wildcats718 , Anonymous, xxSomerhalder-Wayxx , Barbara SGB , vamplover2011 , ItWasYouAlwaysYou . **_

._**  
><strong>_

_**THANK YOU GUYS.**__ You're the biggest support ever. And you make me so happy with your reviews._

_I've gotten so many of them by you, and I seriously hope not to disappoint you with this latest chapter._

_I'm sorry to all the readers for the delay, but I've had an hard time with school and tests ._

_I'm back, though!_

_Let me know you're still there!_

_Peace and reviews,_

_Mannie :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Story Trailer : watch?v=Z6CUGtmjnJk**_

_**Summary : One night, Stefan texts Elena to meet her.**_

_**Alone in the Boarding House, they get into their usual routine. But the unusual happens, letting her sense something is off. Stefan is way too harsh, his hands are way too strong on her delicate flesh. **_

_**And his attempt to bite her without her permission, scares her.**_

_**Stefan will visit the girl in the middle of the night, trying to apologize.**_

_**Again, the unexpected takes place and the two begin fighting over the certainties of their twisted love.**_

_**Stefan will accuse her for being a young human who hasn't known such a feeling, and what she was sure to know begins to slowly drift away.**_

_**.**_

_**SORRY FOR THE ETERNAL WAIT! Let me know you're still there, and it won't happen anymore!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I own you**

.

The brightness of the new impending morning brought with itself some needed, fresh air to her mind.

Her eyes fluttered open, timidly wandering around the semidarkness of the bedroom.

Lazily gazing at the red numbers of the clock next to the wooden nightstand, Elena realized it was still 4.30.

.

She stretched, and took some seconds to get enough stability to stand up.

Sure thing she wouldn't have gotten back to sleep. Her nervousness had been stored up way too excessively, and this was the result. Early wake in the morning.

What was she supposed to do now?

.

She'd have most likely kicked one particular vampire, if she'd have had the chance.

Too bad they were not the exact chaps to appear just when you needed.

So, leggings and sweatshirt in hand, she opted for an healthy run down the street. Maybe even further.

.

.

The cold air had a soothing and refreshing impact on her skin and thoughts.

Elena basically found herself running without thinking of anything in particular, observing the town's square, gardens and places where her father used to bring her or where she used to shop with her mother before that damned accident that had torn her family apart.

Opening her eyes, she realized how much of her old self she had been neglecting and losing lately.

.

She hesitated for a moment, gazing at the old cemetery's entrance door before walking in .

Elena had gotten there driven by her unconscious, weirdly sensing like following it.

.

"Hello mom, hello dad" she whispered the greeting, still overwhelmed by the clenching of her heart in her chest. Even if it had been one year.

Elena stayed silent, listening to the calming sound of the spring breeze massaging her back, her neck, picturing it as the invisible embrace of her parents.

She closed her eyes.

"I miss you so much". Was her murmured admission.

"Oh, I know" the unexpected reply echoed threatening from her behind.

Elena turned bluntly, to face the mysterious and unwanted listener .

And when she was revealed the truth, she eventually saw Stefan.

.

A slight and cold smirk was tracing an unusual line on his lips, he carried his posture in a way she had never seen him doing, and his eyes showed a glimpse of challenge that recalled her inner self the alert to the danger.

She stood up, to feel less submitted by his menacing height .

.

But it all happened so fast yet so vivid that she couldn't doubt her own reason.

The back of his hand smacked hard against her cheek, so intensely that Elena's body went flying against the stone of her parents' grave.

At the sight of her tiny body smashed and cringed, he couldn't help but feel.

He felt everything. He felt alive.

He finally felt the predator his nature craved to bring to the surface.

Ready to attack. Ready to jump and suck the most appealing essence out of her tiny body.

But not before having enjoyed himself as required.

.

Elena steadied her hands on the ground, holding herself back by the solid grip on the thin clump of grass her fingers exerted.

Her back ached, her cheek was sore.

But she couldn't feel it.

The roller coaster of emotions she had been on made it all impossible to recognize one single and specific feeling inside of her.

Stefan's eyes were razor like on her brown depths, which emanated concrete fear and helplessness .

.

"Stay away" she shot back at him, venom in her voice.

He, taken aback, hesitated for a few instants.

"Or?" he challenged. "You're _powerless_, Elena."

The way he pronounced her name just didn't sound right.

In that moment, she realized what was coming couldn't be stopped.

She had been able to see a glimpse of this Stefan.

The one who had claimed for months to be the ripper, the murderer in cold blood and lack of emotions.

But never he had even tried to get this far with her, as many times as he had pretended to hate Elena, never he had physically harmed her like this.

And a faint whisper, in the back of her mind, was now suggesting her the dreadful conclusion of the event.

.

She tried to ignore her own negativity , finding an unknown force in her legs that allowed her to stand up, yet stumbling.

Stefan took a few paces ahead, enjoying the sight in front of him and the way her heart raced with every step he took, conscience taking more and more space in her mind.

Enough to realize he was going to hit her again.

.

Elena let out a gasp, and slightly backed off.

She fixed her gaze on his figure, to then count to three.

The adrenaline rushing throughout her system gave her the chance to gain some distance from him, but in half the time she had succeeded in doing that, Stefan had already violently grabbed a handful of hair and was pulling it towards himself.

Elena whimpered, in pain, and brought her hands on the back of her head.

"No!" she screamed, as he used his vampire strength to shove her bluntly against the grave.

While falling, she realized she was going to face down the ground, her visage about to hit the solid stone with her family name.

.

Maybe fate, maybe some help from above, helped the poor girl shielding herself with her outer forearms.

When those inevitably hit the ground, Elena felt a bone noise, soon after followed by a huge sting of pain.

The elevated impact, though, had her tiny body flung so nastily that her forehead didn't escape the tumble.

.

Her head spun around for a short while, but steadying her head between her hands –that were still on the ground- she inhaled as firmly as she could manage.

Elena heard him approaching.

The slow, torturing sound of his footsteps threatened her heart to pierce her ribs and come out of her chest.

And then, real pain shot through her, coming up from her lower belly.

Nothing compared to what she had felt before.

It was unbearable, powerful and dreadfully enhancing with each tic on the clock.

So hard she was screaming and panting, so shattered even the worst human murderer would have rather killed her, than letting her cynically suffer .

.

Stefan smiled evilly when the channeled energy in his foot hit hard on her lower abdomen .

Sure thing he had broken or damaged permanently something on the inside.

That would have been a problem, if she'd have survived.

Another grin, that could have made you stop the blood flow in your veins just by how much malignancy and wickedness that gesture could show.

.

Elena was heaving frantically, cringing on herself and screaming from the intensity of his hit.

She didn't want to feel anything more.

"Please,Stefan"

The smell of blood was strong, and she could feel it more and more while trying to plea him .

"Let me go." She fought hard against her own lungs, not collaborating into giving her the right amount of oxygen. "I won't tell let me go"

Tears began to stream profusely down her cheeks, stained with blood from her forehead, as the last words of her sentence were disguised by sobs.

.

He shook his head, as if he were talking to a child who hadn't understood a silly story.

"Well, and where would the fun be in that?" he asked rhetorical , as he fled next to her, his knees on the ground.

Her brown depths were desperately fixed into his, they were filled with salty water and unbearable misery.

No words were said, those eyes showed enough.

But of course he didn't care.

Grabbing a tight hold of her fragile wrists, he let one hand wander down her long and slim leg, enjoying the feeling of the curves they made.

So close to Katherine's legs, years before.

And this was the first time Stefan was exploring Elena's body in a naughty, uncaring way.

It excited him, more than anything else he'd ever tried before with women.

She was his for the taking,using and abusing.

And she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever _owned_.

.

Elena shove her head backward, shaking her legs into the air.

Everything to get his hands away from her.

_Anything._

.

"Stefan!" she heaved, as he readily placed one hand on her small mouth.

"Shh" he calmed her impositions ,wickedly, pointing his chin into her parents' grave direction "You don't wanna _wake_ the dead"

He laughed at his contorted and sadistic laugh, and she felt officially, and completely broken.

His free hand played with the easiness of the material that wrapped her legs,easily sliding it down.

The feeling of intense cold overwhelmed the girl when the pair of leggings went scattered somewhere around the two.

She fought hard, with all her strengths, to set free of his strong grip.

But the more she pulled away, the more she hurt.

.

Stefan's nails scratched into her inner thighs, where the most sensible part of the skin was placed.

She bit down on her lips, holding back the cry of pain.

She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction he was craving.

But he dug them harder inside, until Elena could feel the blood streaming down her reddened flesh.

.

With watery eyes, she fought the urge of release.

She wouldn't cry.

At least that was what she tried to repeat herself, until his hand played dirtily against her womanhood .

She had let him have access to her every part , but not now.

This was not love. This went over lust.

And as the word echoed and tilted into her mind, Elena had her breakout.

Stefan was _raping _her.

And the whole thought brought with itself a fist of hysterical crying, that she was not able to stop.

.

His hand, still placed on her mouth, made it hard for her to talk, to breathe.

To even set free that aching and consuming pain with a scream .

And this was just the beginning.

.

"Shut up, you bitch!" the way his voice sounded, so mean, abrupt and piercing, provoked in her the longest train of thoughts, filled with regrets of the past.

When he used to be the best thing happened in her miserable life.

And right now, this seemed like a hell of ironical, reversed situation.

Stefan had brought back the darkness, which she was dreading would have never left her alone.

By now, not anymore.

And she thought of Damon, her heart literally flinched and crumbled painfully in her exposed chest.

She needed him.

She needed him more than anything else, yet he was nowhere to be found.

She tried to picture him next to her.

.

Elena wanted him so hard, then why wouldn't he pop out like he always used to? Why wasn't he being the dark savior he'd claimed to be, never leaving her alone? Never letting his own brother hurt her?

.

In what was a split second, Stefan's pants were abruptly rolled down, the hand that had been firmly secured around her sore wrist released her flesh that burned in pain.

She didn't wanna see.

Closing her eyes, she let silent tears stream down her cheeks.

And he was inside her.

.

Never, before, he'd been so rough, so uncaring, so .. _cruel._

He began to build strength at the very first thrust , not even letting her tiny body adjust.

Elena was shoved to death against the ground.

She was being raped. In front of her parents' grave.

At the thought, she suddenly widened her eyes, essaying one less useless struggle.

.

Stefan removed the hand from her mouth, as a gasp released her in a need of some normal amount of air.

She wasn't crying anymore.

She was feeling blank, emotionless, deprived.

.

And his thrust insisted, became more vivid. More painful.

She clenched her jaw, and stared at the early dawn sky up behind his shoulder.

That smell, the fragrance his skin radiated, that she'd have once recognized as _home_, had now become_ her hell_.

When Stefan reached his climax, her hands grabbed his back, scratching deeply in his skin and spoiling her nails with his blood.

He emitted a low growl ,and fixing his black gaze into hers he waited.

She knew she might have come to her death.

_That's it._ She thought. _I'm gonna die._

.

Then he bit her neck.

.

It's absurd how quickly you can leave this world, and how unbearable the amount of regrets you can carry with you can be.

The pain increased, the numbness overwhelmed her.

And then darkness surrounded her soul and mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I AM TRULY SORRY. I made you wait for too long.**_

_**But I had just so many views..and such a little amount of reviews it got me so unmotivated. I want you guys to know that I decided I'm gonna keep updating.**_

_**It's for those who are still there reading and appreciating.**_

_**Hope you're still following. That means love to me.**_

_**Talk to you in a few days ,**_

_**-Mannie**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER V<p>

.

_Damon's POV_

_._

That uncomfortable feeling just wasn't leaving him alone.

That shit was being the reason of him awake at 5.30 in the morning, on a good way leading to an uncaring lushy vamp.

And, while sipping his tenth glass of Bourbon, Damon thought something flowing in that erratic dead system was actually beginning to messing him up.

Even better, distracting him from his favorite ( _after women and sex_) activity.

Way too much.

.

"Enough." He spat,grumbling and standing up in a split second.

Speaking of irritating.

He'd let Elena go last night, he'd tried to be the right man although she'd seemed seriously upset.

And, just because his pile of worries wasn't heavy enough, Stefan still hadn't shown up, that meaning something major was actually going on with his little brother.

Leaving pride apart, he had to admit the main reason for that tormented behavior had been caused by those two people.

So, not actually realizing he was doing it, the Salvatore found himself rushing on the way to her home .

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The lights of the Gilbert house were all out.

Breaths coming from the upper storey were released even and quietly.

Mentally thanking her for leaving the bedroom's window ajar, Damon effortlessly found his way in.

That would have satisfied him, if it weren't for the fact Elena wasn't there.

.

His grin dropped.

Her scent was still strong, making him understand she hadn't been out for long.

Still, it was freaking early morning. Where the hell had she decided to go?

Cursing under his breath, he took a moment to think ,pacing around her room.

.

The quiet noise of his steps marked the seconds he was wasting on suppositions .

That, now, was literally pissing him off.

The irony framed picture, with the writing "_Memor_y" mould on it, showed him the portrait of the happy family the Gilberts once used to be.

The smile on Elena's face, almost one year before, was different. It had been sparkling under a light she used to wear while with Stefan, at the very beginning. It had tended,then, to slowly drift away.

Something clicked in his mind.

.

.

.

Throwing himself outside, Damon rushed to the cemetery.

The air was thick and itching on his skin,the clouds covered the first rays of the sunrise that rendered the weather cold.

.

He accelerated his pace through the graves, remembering the Gilbert's place. Along with that came the memory of when he used to watch Elena just from a good distance, when she still didn't know about him.

The more Damon though about her, the more he adverted her radiating in his bloodstream.

And panic took over him when he caught the sight of something dark laying right on the place he was about to get to.

Walking around the first graves of the cemetery, he remembered the time he spied on her , one year before, while she was writing on her diary.

He recalled where Elena's parents grave was, and headed towards that direction, his senses extremely on alert mode.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Then, he saw her.

.

.

"Elena" he violently grabbed her shoulders, still not measuring his strength after the vampire-running.

His emotions were all over the place. That second, in which he turned her tiny body from the ground to face his person, Damon thought some major force would make him explode.

He saw her face and what was left of his ice cold heart shattered to invisible pieces.

.

She had her eyes closed, but somehow some tears still managed to get down her pale dead cheeks, her lips had turned into a wicked shade of violet and blue, trembling and murmuring nonsense.

Her whole body was just petrified.

"Elena!" he called her, his voice lacked in some points.

.

"Elena!" he lightly laid his fingers on her cheek, wiping away the salty water. "What happened to you?"

.

Damon raised her fragile body from the cold and dirty ground, still not sure on whether to carry her away or not, fearing for some bones to be broken.

Suddenly, even too fast for him to figure out, she burst her eyes wide open and screamed.

.

"Leave me alone" she flailed about, untangling from his embrace Elena tried to move away from Damon, hitting hard her back on the rock's grave .

"Leave" she muttered, still trying to push herself away helped by her legs.

Damon was dumbstruck, his jaw dropped.

.

Those doe-like eyes were dark and full of fear,her erratic breathing would suggest a quick-to-come heart attack if she hadn't stopped panicking like that.

"Elena" he announced firmly, raising his hands up in order to show her he meant no harm.

What had happened to her?

_Sympathy. Sadness. Rage._

_._

Those feelings seemed to posses him.

Whoever had done that, had his destiny marked by a long and suffering death.

.

"It's me." He whispered, essaying to take some steps ahead. "It's Damon."

"I'm never gonna hurt you" he murmured his only certainty of the moment.

"Please" she begged, shaking her head, tears began rolling down her face. "Go away from me."

"You were hurt. I'm not leaving you here" he replied in a tone that admitted no checking outs.

He decided to take a step forward, deleting that one meter distance there was between the two.

.

No coherent words left her trembling lips.

Only begs for being left alive.

She hit her back on the grave once more, her eyes filled with terror of having no way out .

That was enough.

Damon acted instinctively. Impulsively.

.

He nullified the distance between the two, until his eyes were so close to drawn into her dark ocean of nightmares and fears.

"No.." she murmured,her breath so erratic he was afraid she might collapse.

"Breathe, I'm gonna have to compel you to do that" no matter his words, his voice came out reassuring.

And for the second time that night, something weird clicked in his head.

His stare wondered immediately on her neck.

_Where the hell was her necklace?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Shout out! _**

**_Have to thank each one of you,guys. This story is getting more and more success because of you._**

**_And I couldn't be more thankful._**

**_ All those ( lovely) ones who review, those who silently read, those who follow and favorite my chapters : know that I read every single one of your names, and I'm thanking you right now from the bottom of my heart._**

**_ Keep going so strong!_**

**_TRAILER : watch?v=Z6CUGtmjnJk_**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Chapter VI_

_._

_._

His glacial stare alternated twice in between her bare neck and her eyes, as dark as a_ bottomless vault_.

She couldn't think clearly.

Her mind was obfuscated with fear and something she couldn't actually place in a specific category of emotions.

When Elena rewound the very last thing he'd asked her, she wanted to answer him.

Deep inside, she knew she desperately would've wanted to.

It was like if something, _somebody_, had possessed her body control and a major force was mimicking the muscles in her mouth to push her to vaguely answer. "_I don't know_".

_That was it_, she though.

She had been compelled.

.

Against his will, he had a second to concretely take the sight of her in.

He'd been trying so hard just to focus on her eyes, because he knew the second he'd have seen a single_ scratch_..he'd have lost it.

And there it was, the demon inside of him awakening.

.

.

Her forehead was gravely bruised, blood streamed down the violet traumas on the sensitive and marked skin, whereas one eye appeared more swollen than the other, positively destined to get just as damaged.

She was panting, shaking in a way that scaried him.

.

Damon felt like falling apart.

Could it even occur, to one as strong as him?

But no way he'd show it.

"Let's get you home" his voice was forced tender, letting on more than he'd have liked.

As he tried to extend his arms to grab her, he freaked out.

Elena screamed in pain, leaving Damon dumbstruck.

.

"Elena.." he murmured, feeling coldness washing over his body.

Like if _ice_ had the power of the burning_ fire_, Damon felt like being destroyed.

.

The girl began muttering something, and in between the nonsense, he seemed to catch the whisper _"Mom"._

He had to swallow it.

His Elena.. what monster could ever take advantage of a creature just as full of pureness as her? She was just too _young_.

That had been his dilemma over the past year. He, damned and old , loving the pureness of a 17-year-old girl.

How could one spoil that?

And he wasn't one to be moral. But that_,abusing_ in that way of a woman...That he'd never done.

.

"Listen to me, Elena!" he raised his tone, to catch her lacking attention.

Her eyes,though,never met his. "I would never hurt you." He stated. "It's Damon.I'm not going to hurt you,I'll just bring you home."

He tried to brush the tip of his fingers against her wrists.

She clenched, moaning in pain.

Then he realized.

.

Sure as hell, it was Damon.

She had recognized him.

But where had he been, when she'd needed him? Why should she trust him now that everything had been _destroyed_? Was there something still worth trust?

The sensation of his skin on her wasn't feeling right.

The sparkles it used to ignite in her.. had vanished away. Like if it had never existed, Elena had been deprived of the memory of it.

She couldn't remember how it felt like.

She,though,knew it had existed..once.

.

All that she could sense now, was the way that contact emanated electric waves that,with each pump of her heart,spread into her bloodstream, reminding her how_ bad_ the feeling of being touched was.

If you let that happen, that it could have been one step ahead of giving anyone the chance to hurt you.

And as for now, could she take more physical and psychological pain?

.

.

There were bruises all over her arms.

He sighed, shutting his eyes for a short while, nearing her as much as he could, in order to hold her tiny frame in his arms.

.

"_Kill me_" she begged, the sentence being the match to the freezing deadly fire he'd been thinking about. "Don't make it last long. Please. Just kill me"

The sincere need trailing in her words left him a blank mind.

For the first time, after a hundred and fifty years, he experimented something bigger that he thought he could ever take.

Words would have never have any of his train of thoughts covered. Tears would've showed him weak.

So, in a silent caress, he held her close, letting his scent surround her like an aura of protection.

"I will save you,Elena."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Laying her on the Salvatore parlor's couch had never seemed so hard.

She was hurting.

He knew that by the whines that left her mouth with almost every single breath she took.

.

Elena still hadn't said a word.

Her stare had been blurry and empty.

The only thing that reassured him he wasn't carrying a corpse was the fact that her heart was still beating, pounding erratically in her chest.

When Elena's sore back made contact with the solid fabric of the couch, she clenched in pain.

.

"Elena!" he called, but she soon bit her lip to suppress an imminent sound from coming out.

"Listen to me" Damon made one more try to establish some kind of contact in between the two, but she seemed to reject it unconsciously. "It is very important that you listen to me."

He tried again, knowing he couldn't touch her.

Her brown darkness were fixated on the complicated pattern of the carpet.

"Hey" he slightly raised his voice, not realizing it startled her.

Soon, Damon internally cursed himself.

.

"Hey.." he whispered then, once she'd succeeded to maintain the eye contact for longer than one second.

"No matter how much afraid you are of me, you need to drink some blood to make those_ bruises_ go away"

The hell he was caring about the bruises.

Of course he would have never told her how dead she looked in that instant.

And sure enough, he would have never used such words as "_physically hurt_" , because that would have just been an evident remark of what her mind had just been put through.

.

He knew she had listened.

In a matter of a split second, his blooded wrist was leaning towards her.

Never, his eyes, had showed more hope and safety before.

Still…

Those last amount of strengths she had left, she used to push herself away from the promising cure.

"Just let me die" were the last words before she lost conscious.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She woke up in a warm haze, the soft noises of the branches being burnt in the fireplace, and some kind of voices in the background.

Perking her ears up, Elena realized somebody was in the hall, talking to the well known voice of the eldest Salvatore.

All of a sudden, her inner instinct made her widen those over exerted eyes open. Soon enough, she realized how wrong of her it had been to sit up with no required carefulness .

.

"Miss Gilbert" a man on his fifties entered the parlor, carrying a dark bag along with a very smart and proud attitude.

Damon followed soon after, his apologetic look piercing through her soul, yet finding only ruins.

"I compelled a doctor to check up on you." He approached before the man, and, nearing the couch, he lowered himself on his knees.

Her eyes filled with salty water, as she was reminded the reason to all of this.

Elena tried to convince herself those weren't tears, but just the effect of the high heat of the flames near her: she just had been staring at them for too long.

.

He knew she'd listened.

"I won't _force_ you into doing anything against your will" he whispered, low enough for her to hear.

What he got back,though, was the truest confirm to his darkest suppose.

She gave a startle, her breath became erratic until she almost chocked with it.

.

Giving the doctor a quick nod, Damon reluctantly let the man walk past him.

But the the inevitable happen.

.

Elena's eyes suddenly came back to life, the reflection of the fire burning into those dark vaults,now home of the lava of the hell she had inside.

She began painting, with each step the stranger took, squirming herself in between that heavy comforter Damon had placed on her while asleep.

Her legs were too sore to answer. With every inch her arms moved, it was like a million pins driven cold bloodedly into her skin.

.

It all happened so fast, and the vampire was caught under surprise.

Elena managed, fighting with those last ounces of strength left, to stand up.

It lasted long enough for her to get to the bar in the middle of the room.

.

Then her own body just couldn't take it anymore. Although her mind was not the one of an average person, she was still only a young human.

The girl fell onto her knees.

Her arms were too damaged to help her.

Her attempt of trying to desperately hold on the dark wooden piece of furniture only made things worse: she dragged down with her some of the glasses leaning on the edge of the bar.

The material shattered on the ground, with a loud noise.

Maybe she'd hurt herself even more.

But in that pain, numbness was getting its way over her body.

.

In a matter of seconds, Damon compelled the doctor out of the mansion, rushed next to Elena, and cursed himself to death for being such a blind idiot.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her while in a state of unbelief and rage.

"Who did this to you?" his voice was on the edge of losing the last scrap of control. "_Who…did…this_?"

.

Where had his Elena gone?


	7. Chapter 7

_**You have no idea how much your support means to me.**_

_**Over the past two weeks this story has gained so many followers that it warms up my heart. And all these feedbacks, well, just know they make me proud of you. **_

_**No more blabbing , I'll leave you to the next chapter!**_

_**[Story Trailer: watch?v=Z6CUGtmjnJk ]**_

_**I'm so sorry for re-updating this so many times, but FF kept showing the VI chapter!**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**Chapter VII**

**.**

Her white lips clashed with what usually was her olive complexion. They let out small and continuous tremors that soon enough seemed to invade her whole body.

Those dark, illegible and impenetrable pools reflected the gloom and despair her mind had been deeply sinking in.

"Elena" he murmured, his thumb gently and hesitantly stroked over her chin.

The girl tightly shut her eyes, along with a sudden and erratic breath.

"Open your eyes, look at me." He waited for her to obey. "I would never harm you."

.

There was a part of her that wanted to trust him. That desperately needed that kind of support.

But the rational side of her, the one who had just experimented betrayal and abuse from someone she thought was her savior.. soon made her reject every redeeming quality that could be found in Damon.

"Who did this to you?" he tried, in a low whisper.

He needed to know.

His rage was the strongest he'd experimented ever since he'd been turned.

The destiny of whoever had hurt her saw no other conclusions beside a slow, painful death.

.

_Stefan!_

She would have wanted to scream out loud, to confess all the horrific things he had done to her..

But that _soulless_ being.. He'd taken that choice away from her, in the exact moment he'd compelled her to secrecy.

She placed her hands where once used to lay her vervain necklace.

She was so mad. So out of her mind that frustration took over her in an hysterical crying fit.

_Stefan _had done this.

Not Damon. Not anyone else.

_Stefan._

_._

The name kept throbbing in her mind on constant loop. The more the seconds clicked on the clock, the more the real Elena came back to the surface.

Sure. She _still_ was afraid.

But the amount of rage building inside of her was sufficient for the girl to find the unexpected strength to stand up, gaining the stare of a really floored Damon.

He accompanied her movements by outstretching his arms to preventively catch her, his brows narrowed as he essayed to understand where the sudden change of behavior was coming from.

She seemed mad.

_Literally_ mad.

.

"What do you think you're doing?" he scolded her the moment he saw her grabbing one glass of whiskey and pour some Bourbon down.

She was struggling with pain. But she kept going.

"Hey!" he tried to block her by her forearms, but he remembered just in time how badly those were damaged.

"Why are you acting like this, Elena?!" he spat, those eyes full of venom toward the guilty vampire.

She took a long sip, ignoring him. Ignoring his glacial and piercing stares.

Ignoring the way he was supporting her.

Ignoring her instincts that told her somehow, he was worth trust.

"You were compelled." He stated, as silence took over them.

.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks.

That was what she had been trying to tell him. That was all she could reveal.

She nodded.

He looked at her, his façade hiding pity and sorrow from putting himself in her shoes.

Why did she render him so weak?

"Just go back on the couch." He ordered in a low, authoritarian tone.

She stumbled on her way back, her breath hitched as she suppressed what seemed like a whine of pain.

He blurred a few inches behind her, spooning her from behind while leaning toward her face.

"Let me help you" Damon murmured, his fingertips massaging her back as lightly as feathers.

He noticed she wasn't pushing him away like she had been doing over the past hours.

.

Those doe-like eyes showed helplessness that made him lose his mind.

Maybe she was eager to accept his help.

And he would've gladly given it to her.

He felt dumb for loving her in that wicked, twisted way, and yet he could not help it.

.

"You're hurt. You should drink my blood." He began. "Sorry for the doctor move before. But you actually gave me no other choice."

She kept her gaze on her hands, bruised and damaged.

"I look hideous." She commented, bitterly .

"You're not. You know the cure for that" was his tender whisper.

"Blood won't _fix_ it" Elena spat in a forced, surrendered smile.

She swallowed the sobs and fought hard against the salty drops that threatened to come out.

"No." he opposed, suddenly, his voice some octaves higher.

Enough to catch her attention.

When her darkness met the sincerity of his eyes, she actually fell over the edge of believing him.

"Don't ever think for a second you're not worth being saved." He pronounced those words like if they were a matter of life and death.

"You have always filled my head with those kind of moralist bullshits .Now it's time for me to return the favor."

.

His blood flowed down his wrist copiously , the offer of an immediate cure, hers for the take.

Elena reluctantly nullified the distance in between the two, her senses on full alert for the imminent intimate moment.

The second her lips made contact with the crimson liquid, her whole body seemed to be born again, renovating every broken bone or bruise…Curing her.

She leaned back, for the first time in that entire day her eyes showing something positive. Something he recognized as gratitude.

.

"Thank you" was her mere whisper.

He lost himself in the deepness and complexity of her, adverting, in that aura of pureness and vulnerability some kind of hope.. A dim light sparkled enough for him to recognize it as such.

He would have saved her. He would have revenged her.

"I'm just being the bad guy. Like everyone else says." He shrugged it off, aware his protective wall never appeared so steady and unmovable while with her.

Elena nodded, finding it too hard to fight with him over something he would've wanted the upper hand about.

If only he could know how _wrong _he was about considering himself the villain …

.

Something cold clutched on her freezing hand.

"Elena" Damon recalled, quietly yet firmly. "Elena" he tried again, shaking her off a little bit.

She flinched, as if being saved from drowning, and inhaled deeply after the long lack of breath.

The girl was losing it.

Those images came back flooding her mind.

His carnal touch.

Her clothes being ripped away.

His sadistic laughs.

His lust enhanced by her helplessness. Her body being beaten to death.

His face was so close.. His eyes so demoniacal.. His smell so vivid..

He was real.

"No!"

.

Elena stood up suddenly, fleeing for the Salvatore's entrance door.

Her heart begged for some rest. Her lungs for more air.

The threshold was so close..so close…

Her trembling fingers held the doorknob, promising her a way out of that hell.

But suddenly, a pair of hands from behind her blocked the getaway, pushing the door closed and fighting against that weak body of hers.

"Let me go" she begged, falling on her knees. Hiding her face in her own hands, her chestnut waterfall was like a shield for her eyes not to see what was coming next for her.

"Let me go.." she sobbed.

.

Damon didn't feel anything.

Or maybe he did, but it was all so unbearable and unnamable he could not even place a specific feeling .

The only thing he was now positive about was that the only woman he'd ever loved ever since 1864 had the power of destroying him with her own pain.

It was like if he were drowning in it, too.

.

"Elena" he whispered her name in a silent beg, letting himself fall on his knees next to her with a deaf thud.

His eyes reflected nothing but despair and ice, his expression the closest to the one of a suffering man.

Damon held her for dear life, tightly against his chest, breathing in her scent.

He left kisses on her head, her forehead, keeping Elena's face half covered with one of his hands, as to protect her from anything her fears were showing her.

"Shh…" he whispered. "It's all over." He calmed her down, slightly rocking their bodies back and forth .

"It's all over…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Some hours later. Boarding House – 2 am_

_._

She woke up with a startle.

Something was off.

.

Gazing around, she realized she was in one of the most luxurious rooms of the mansion.

Then she knew why she'd been woken up.

Her cellphone was still in her pocket, vibrating on repeat.

Her instincts pushed her to ignore everything and get back to sleep.

But when had she ever followed any human feeling?

_Three_ missed calls .

.

One message from an _anonymous_ number.

"_My dear. You know exactly who this is. And what I want._

_I suggest you meet me at the old Lockwood's cellar in half an hour._

_Bring anybody with you, and I swear they'll be dead. I'm stronger now. I have witches on my side. _

_Don't try to fool me or little Jeremy will lose his ring.. then his head. _

_Tell Damon and I'll take both of them down._

_All clear?_

_Tic toc, Elena. The fun is just beginning._ "

.

She froze.

This could not be happening again.

He could not be threatening his brother.

Nor Damon.

.

She didn't know how long she was blocked with fear and rage.

But when she re-opened her eyes she realized that was the only option she was left with.

It was either her or her loved ones.

.

No need to tell you who she'd chosen.

.

As Elena silently made her way out of the mansion , she mentally apologized the eldest Salvatore for maybe not telling him what she knew she should have revealed a long time before.

One last silent tear , and she was ready to face real hell.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS HIATUS!**_

_**It's been a couple weeks I haven't updated, and I'm sorry. I had that sick virus, so called writer's blockage.**_

_**Ever heard of that? Well,it's a damned thing.**_

_**But I tried to focus so much and get this done, for you.**_

_**It's the longest chapter I've written so far, and I'd so much appreciate any of your thought/review/critic. So,please do?**_

_**-I love you all for the support,**_

_**Mannie.**_

.

_** MirianaTangari on Twitter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Face Down<strong>

.

_Chapter VIII_

.

The sound each taken step was the only sign suggesting her inside that darkness, her existence was concrete.

How long had she been walking?

Her mind was by now dwelling in the possibility of letting go. Maybe deliberately lose control of her legs and fall on the ground, hoping to whiter away, getting consumed in the long run.

Or perhaps she could have cowardly turned around and run her way back towards the safeness of the mansion.

It was like if her every cells could sense the impending doom that was soon going to fall and smash over her,like when animals advert thunderstorms coming.

.

Then Elena stopped.

Unexpectedly.

It felt like being extracted from an invisible enveloping : the wind was harsly blowing on her skin again, the background noises of the woods were like turned back on.

Her foot had hit an hard piece of something.

Gazing down, she realized it was a stone.

But when the girl brought her stare up again, she took in the ambience she had around.

What had just been kicked was a piece of the ruins of the old Lockwood's cellar.

.

_Here we are_ was the sole, creepy thought echoing in her mind.

.

When nearing the decadent set of stairs that seemed to disappear into a hole buried under the ground, Elena wondered if she would have ever made out of that hell place alive.

.

Entering, she found it was utterly silent.

And smelt like mold.

She turned around a few times, but nothing seemed to change.

.

Maybe that was it.

He'd been bluffing and she was actually alone.

.

Just as quick as it born, that weak hope got shortly cut off.

.

Iced breeze ran down her spine, his scent bluntly hitting her nostrils, alerting the irrational part of herself it was pure danger.

.

"Elena" a deep whisper.

She turned to her right, too soon for her eyesight to focus and get a glimpse of anything.

"Here" the voice said in a playful threat.

This time from the darkest and farthest corner of the ruins.

.

"Stop it!" she blurt out, on the edge of her nerves.

.

Then, those two green eyes sparkled menacingly under the feeble spot of light coming from what once used to be a window, right in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Elena" he wickedly greeted her, approaching like if he were high.

She instinctively felt the need of backing off. However, what the girl pulled off wasn't what he'd expected.

Elena stood her ground, her chin raised with pride. Her doe-eye staring judgingly at him.

The girl had feisty in her eyes. The look of a fighter.

.

Suddenly, she began unzipping her pants, smartly assuming to know what was coming next.

To his utter surprise ,Stefan tried to contain himself: all the preparation he'd had in mind about to get lost.

His face showed how unprepared he was for this. How he'd been betting on the card of complete fear and submission .

.

"Fine" she spat venomously . "Is that what you want me for?"

.

The pair of dark blue jeans was carelessly lowered, reaching the ground with a deaf thump. Those puddle of darkness didn't meet the ones of the ripper, not until she pronounced those last words:

"Do it,Stefan!" Elena said, holding back in her body all the strength she could manage through a deep breath.

.

The young man approached slowly, each step provoked her pain in the chest, from how fast the beats her heart took were.

"You do not get to tell me how to proceed." A glance full of badness was now back on, control had been taken again and the situation had suddenly been turned upside down, dramatically reversed.

.

Stefan's hand grabbed the delicate skin of her inner thighs, squeezing it cold bloodedly in his clenches so hard that Elena thought he was about to tear it away from her body.

She screamed, agonizing.

He tore it more..more.. Until it turned purple. He could feel the circulation in each vein, the tiniest capillaries breaking under his murderous hold.

"Do you understand?" he spelled the words huskily, threatening.

Slowly.

.

Elena nodded.

"I need to hear you say it, _dear_. Doesn't work that way." The clenches tore the flesh even more.

Could this pain get any worse?

Sure matter.

.

She didn't know this was just the beginning.

.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed on full lungs, it was a long dreadful cry, even more sorrowful than the night itself.

"YES!" she begged for the torture to stop.

.

Something hot drooled down her thighs. Something that the more flowed down, the more the pain she felt owned her whole body.

Stefan's eyes turned into the one of a real monster.

He endured,though.

Pleasure consisted in knowing how to wait and profit of the perfect timing.

.

He pulled off his hands, and she lost all the strength dropping straightly with her knees on the cold ground.

It hurt.

Her whole legs were sore and that position only made things worse.

So she let herself fall on her back,carelessly.

.

.

"_Face down_!" he ordered, in a low tone.

She stared , unsure, from the corner of her eye. Her hands trembling, it was hard to keep looking at him with her torso twisted like that.

Stefan was silent. His glance fixated on those black eyes that had now gotten full of numb tears.

She didn't move.

Give up and submit? Or stand her ground?

.

"No!" she complained.

This was the Elena that she had become.

The strongest version of herself.

Maybe,all the pain she'd been put through during the past year had been a preparation for this.

.

The girl applied pressure on her elbows, finding the will to get up and oppose herself.

And she tried.

God knows how hard she tried, even though every ounce of her body was telling her to lay, to rest.

To surrender.

.

"I said. FACE DOWN!" Stefan's scream overcame the sound of her muffled labored breaths, as he grabbed her by the hair and flung her repeatedly.

In a split second, Elena's tiny frame was by the opposite side of the room, hardly smashing against the bricked wall.

.

.

A loud cry was suppressed by a whine of pain, as she laid with her back exposed, her head hid in the dust.

Then she didn't move anymore and it all went silent.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The unexpected noise of chains sounded so utterly wrong after that long pause of apparent quietness.

His hands grabbed her by the base of her neck, upraising her enough to slide underneath a rusted, heavy sort of thick necklace.

.

"What.." she let out, but was cut short by a coughing fit.

"You know what this is?" he asked rhetorical, with a wicked smile plastered on his lips.

Just then Elena's visual field caught the ancient contraption that dated back to two centuries before.

She recognized it.

And the moment that she did, her eyes widened in horror.

.

"This" Stefan announced, with proud, "is the thing those bastards used on _her_. The night they took her away from my life."

His bitterness caught Elena off guard, and for the smallest instant she forgot about the upcoming torture.

That right there he was showing, was a feeling.

His resentment was hope for her.

Her only one left.

.

"You feel regret" she murmured, locking her gaze into his.

Silence.

.

"No" he smirked, the sudden shift in his expression made her shiver. "You know why?"

Taking an unneeded breath, he put emphasis on what was coming next.

" Because Klaus' curse was a gift. Whoever the first of you little sluts was, whichever curse was sealed with the first Petrova, it ensured me I could get to have my part of Katherine back."

He explained, the first time he was ever talking since the night Elena had broken up with him in her room.

And yet, the more he talked, the scarier it got.

Because she was realizing it wasn't about hope.

It was about madness. Wicked obsession.

.

"But I'm not her,Stefan." She said feistly, standing her ground. "I will never be."

The time he took to answer made her heart clench painfully and her mind accuse her of her uncanny ability of not keeping her mouth shut.

"Wanna bet?"

.

Stefan roughly grabbed her frame, that seemed now so fragile in his killer hold. Raising her up, he turned Elena's face to stick the rusted muzzle on her mouth to then push her forward.

So close.

_Too close._

.

"Let's play a game,alright?" he smirked, but it wasn't the kind of facial expression that she was used to see on his face. This was not something Stefan could pull off.

Elena didn't want to think of the name that simple gesture reminded her, because otherwise she would've fallen apart.

It was somebody who would have never done this to her..

Somebody she'd denied for so long. How could she be so shallow and arrogant to think she knew what she deserved best?

_Damon…_

_._

.

"Play it right, and you get to have what I'd willing give to her." Stefan called her attention back. "Play it _wrong, _and it's punishment for you."

Her lips were trembling, afraid to give voice to any word. The train of thoughts her mind had taken a few seconds before was bringing the girl on the edge.

Her eyesight was slowly drifting away because of the imminent tear flowing.

.

"We're gonna start off really basic. " all too sudden, he shove her against the cold ground, once again.

Dust rose in the air, reaching her already teary eyes and rendering them even more shiny.

.

Stefan smiled coldly, sickly.

.

.

"It was late night when they took Katherine away from me. What we were about to do?" he began wading through the room menacingly slow. "You'll see."

.

Elena felt the sting in her inner thighs grow, from being thrown so powerfully..

She was afraid to draw attention to the blood-flowing spot, though. So she grind her teeth and swallowed courageously the pain.

.

He kept exposing his memory. "Father made her wear that same muzzle to prevent her from biting. When deep down, it was all I was craving for."

The vampire disappeared out of the blue.

Elena's heart throbbed vividly in her chest the moment Stefan blurred a few inches away from her face.

.

He stared into her puddles, that were brimming over with fear of the unbeknown .

His face shifted into the one of a murderer, veins circled his eyes and fangs pulled their way out of his mouth. He let it linger back on forth on her exposed neck, each second gained one more labored breath by her part.

Stefan scratched her flesh, his teeth about to sink in it. She prepared for a kind of pain that actually never came.

.

He pulled back suddenly, biting into his own wrist.

"No.." she tried to murmur the opposition,quickly catching on, trying to back as far away as she could from him, using only her forearms to move.

He grinned. With an harsh move, he lowered the metallic lame placed on her mouth.

.

And then all she could feel was the warm liquid forcefully flowing down her throat, his other hand on the base of her neck.

Blocking her.

Ready to snap.

.

"_Please don't let him kill me."_ Elena mentally begged her parents, or whoever could be watching over her in that moment.

Tears finally showed fully their way out of those miserable lakes, leaving the slightest space to her now blurry sight.

"Don't kill me." She desperately asked, once he pulled away. "Don't."

.

"And where would this whole flash back memory be leading us,then_, Katherine?_" his wicked and sadistic smile made her whole spine freeze,sending shivers of dread all over her body.

"Did you just call me..Katherine?" she murmured, in unbelief.

Elena was feeling better, physically. The deep cuts on her legs were quickly vanished, as she laid gaze on them she caught him doing the same.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

That lead to a torture dragged on the entire night.

Every ticking second on the clock, she wished she wasn't born.

This wasn't life.

She felt her soul was blocked into a body that was not hers to begin with.

A body someone so wicked and sick was trying to use to reminiscence about some other girl of two centuries before.

Elena felt humiliated, scarred,alone, frightened.

And she just wished she could _stop existing._

.

It seemed it would never end.

Stefan slapping her, calling her Katherine, shoving her on the ground.

To then repeat the circle.

He said he wouldn't have newly fed her his blood, which was by now acting in her system and doing the trick of quick-healing.

.

"You will go to the Boarding House, never dare to take or wear vervain again. You won't let any vampire offer you blood, if it happens against your will…punish yourself. If anyone finds out about me, I swear to God I will turn you into what you hate the most. I will make sure Damon assists to join the sufferance."

The compulsion worked effortlessly with no hindrance . Elena's dark stare was fixated and rendered powerless by the eyes of the ripper.

It was like a rattlesnake enchanted by a divine melody.

She could not escape it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The door at the Boarding House was unlocked, as always.

The girl rushed inside, dawn outside a few minutes from rising.

Silently, Elena made her way to one of the host rooms.

.

It was like a complete state of numbness.

The whole way home had been like that.

She was physically hurt. Yet she couldn't understand how none of that mattered. How she couldn't feel it.

Something major, inside of her, eclipsed what she was experimenting at the moment.

.

And it was all a phase of denial until she hopped on the bed, taking in her surroundings.

Her ears were ringing, as if she'd been listening to loud music all night long.

Instead, those had been her loud cries in the dead silence of the night.

.

She remembered everything.

His hands on her body, the muzzle, the chains, the begs for her to scream like Katherine.

For her to be used because of Stefan's wickedness.

.

Elena realized that the adrenaline rush was getting nullified fastly.

And tears mixed with sobs made her company until the first rays of the sun filtered into the room.

.

She laid back, sore, clutching on her legs into a fetal position.

And she let herself cry to sleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was the slightest and sweetest touch she could have ever sensed, slowly caressing her hair and hesitantly wander on her shoulders.

This had to be the weirdest dream her subconscious was playing on her.

This angel's hands were worshipping her like if she were the last piece of gold on Earth, the last drop of water in the desert.

.

Elena slowly raised he head from the tears-stained blankets, meeting the ice blue deepness of Damon's sympathetic stare.

This had to be a dream.

Because otherwise his eyes wouldn't be so silently talking with hers, no words needed.

Yet, could she be compelled in dreams? Why couldn't she scream what his brother had done to her?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Damon had heard somebody's muffled cries coming from one of the rooms in the hallway.

He'd been fast asleep, but his instincts were suggesting him something had literally been off.

.

When she'd found her, his mind went overload with rage,madness,despair.

She was hurt. And she had been crying herself to sleep, alone.

.

Somebody had to pay.

Somebody had to be dead.

He had to go. To get in action and kill whoever heartless bastard had done this to her.

.

"_NO!"_ He mentally scolded himself off.

She needed help . She was his priority.

.

Blurring next to her, he felt like he was going to break.

He couldn't take in the sight of her whole fragile body, the smell of fresh blood staining so many areas of that once flawless olive skin..

The uncontrolled sobs her mouth released seemed one of the most long lasting torture he'd ever experimented in his entire non-life.

Damon was about to fall apart.

.

"Elena" he almost begged, when her dark scared doe eyes distantly met his. "Who..did this?"


End file.
